


You Are Home

by Keitmeg



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Happy Family, Jarison, Kissing, M/M, Married Life, Slice of Life, TwinCoconuts - Freeform, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitmeg/pseuds/Keitmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick dabble because Harrison looks so cute carrying Edward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Home

**Author's Note:**

> Read this ONLY if you ship Jarison!

**You Are Home**

 

 

 

Being a salesman in a busy city like England, Jay Bradely always finishes his work with a scowl.

Today, he’s had a long and a tiring day at work, his boss made a few harsh remarks considering his marketing technics that usually tend to stand out of proportion compared to the company’s main policy. He looks up from his desk at the round clock hanging over the wall, what a relief when he finds that it’s only a few minutes before he escapes this hellhole.

Right now? He only wants to go back home, to Harrison and their little kid Edward.

When the clock hits five in the evening, Jay collects his papers into a pile and plunges them into his mahogany brown briefcase. But just then, the buttoned-down director is coming forward through the herd of workers rushing to leave the clicks of papers and beeps of the copying machine behind in a topsy turvy uproar. He tauts himself in front of Jay’s cubicle, hands twined behind his back in a very military style,

“I don’t think you’re going anywhere until you’ve finished all the papers from this morning.”

That’s all he says, he turns on his heels and walks away, leaving no room for arguments as Jay’s had his lips parted in hopes to protest.

He eventually capitulates because he can’t provide for his little family otherwise. Just a glance to the picture glued on the panel of his boyfriend and their little kid kind of gifts him with a little more patience. He picks up his phone and apologizes for the unpredicted postponement, because, you see, Jay and Harrison had made arrangement in the night before that they were going on a date. Harrison, on the hand, sounded very composed on the other end of the line and didn’t quite lash out as Jay expected him to.

It’s only at seven thirty does Jay finally finish his entire work. He hands in the reports and leaves with his shoulders slouched. He’s not only tired, he’s disappointed with himself as well. If he hadn’t made that mistake this morning, he’d have left earlier and went on that date Harrison gushed on about the previous night.

Luck seems like a joke on him.

Outside, the first thing that meets him is the chilly breeze that promises a cold night is to follow. He scurries towards the parking lot, yanks his car’s door open and flings his briefcase inside. He flops on its vinyl and thrusts the key into the engine starter and the car roars with life.

It’s a fifteen minutes’ drive to his home, and Jay has made it in ten. He walks into his house and the smell of pasta welcomes him along with the warmth of the house. He tosses his keys and his phone on the crafted basket, dangles his long jacket on the coat rack and aims for the kitchen.

“I’m home.” He calls out, a bit too enthusiastically for his own liking.

“In here.” Harrison replies, his voice sounds as if coming from underwater.

Jay walks to its source, which leads him to the living room, and he finds Harrison standing by the square table, carrying Edward and setting the table.

He looks up and smiles wildly, “welcome home, Jay.”

Said male lingers by the door just enough to take in the scene, and he actually hated interrupting Harrison and disrupting his current pace, but it always feel good to have his attention. So he returns the smile, and approaches the two people that matter the most in his life. He plants a kiss to Edward’s temple as he squeaks happily to his return, and then he kisses Harrison on the lips, loving how the other is not raising an objection.

“What’s for dinner?” Jay asks flippantly, ruffling Edward’s hair.

“Lasagna and tomato salad.” Harrison reports, a cocky smirk about his lips as he rocks Edward gently.

Jay almost drools, and he actually wets his lips and asks again, “and for dessert?”

Harrison’s smirk deepens and he nears Jay’s ear to whisper hotly, “ _me_.”

When he pulls away with a blush covering his cheeks, Jay only stares agape at him.

He’s anticipated this for so long, and here he is, Harrison, slowly driving him insane with his cuteness and sexiness that make an appearance on rare occasions only. How could Jay possibly say no to this?

After dinner, he’s so putting Edward to sleep and having his sweet time with Harrison.

 


End file.
